


KIPnapping

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon, Episode Related, M/M, Orgy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is in the wrong place at the wrong time when he runs into Kip Thomas again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Kip checked out his attire in the mirror. Black pants, black shirt, black leather gloves. He looked at his two cohorts, Joe and Chuck, dressed similarly. The three had planned this heist for almost a year. Tonight was the night. All the careful planning was about to pay off. 

The three men piled into the stolen dark blue Monte Carlo and made their way to their destination. They carried three ski masks and three hand guns. 

It was five forty-five PM when Justin left the diner. Debbie had let him go early so he could go to the bank down the street and deposit the day's cash. Now that Daylight savings time was over, it got dark earlier. It was a Friday and the bank was open until six. 

Justin walked down the block, sidestepping the little gremlins running down the street. It was Halloween. He laughed to himself and thought back to a time in his youth when Halloween was one of the best holidays. He loved dressing up in costume and trick or treating. 

He walked into the bank. It was ten minutes before closing. He got in line behind two elderly people. There were two tellers on. Finally Justin was the next one in line, when he heard a commotion behind him. 

Three men dressed in black entered the bank wearing masks and brandishing weapons. A single shot was fired in the air. "Alright, everyone down on the ground, this is a hold up."

"Shit" Justin cursed, shoving the money he had been holding into his pants pocket before getting down on the floor.

The three men moved quickly. Two men jumped over the teller's station and began getting the money from behind the counter. The other man was shouting at the elderly people who were having trouble getting down on the ground. The bandit practically pushed one of the patrons down hard because they were not moving fast enough. The elderly woman cried out in pain. 

Justin jumped up, "Hey, leave her alone." The robber pointed the gun at Justin. "I said, get the fuck down NOW!" 

Justin stopped. That voice, he recognized the robber's voice. "Kip."

The gunman recognized Justin too. This was the kid that was responsible for his downfall. The same kid who blackmailed him into dropping the case against that asshole ad executive, Brian Kinney.

The two bandits from behind the teller's station were done. They hopped back over and yelled to their other partner, "C'mon lets go." 

Kip walked up to Justin and pointed the gun at his head. "Looks like we meet again. This time I'm in the driver's seat." He grabbed Justin's arm and pulled him over to the door.

"What are you doing?" Chuck yelled at him. "Me and an old friend are going to get reacquainted." Kip answered. "This was not part of the plan." Joe said. "Plans change." Kip said and pushed the boy outside. 

Kip kept the gun pressed in Justin's back as he guided him to the car. 

Kip and Justin got in the back of the car while the other two got in front. The car sped off as sirens could be heard in the distance. 

Kip pulled Justin down onto his lap. "Stay down." He said and he pulled his mask off. 

"Are you nuts?" Chuck shouted. "Relax, he already knows what I look like, don't cha blondie?" 

Joe turned off onto a dirt road and stopped. They had the second getaway car parked in a hidden brush. Kip pulled Justin up off of his lap by the back of his hair. "C'mon lets go."

The four men made their way to a hidden Toyota Corolla. Chuck and Joe had kept their masks on not wanting Justin to see their faces. Kip kept the gun pushed into to Justin's side. 

"Why are you bringing him along?" Joe asked. "The kid and I have some unfinished business, isn't that right?" Kip said, putting the gun to Justin's head. Justin held his breath; he thought Kip was going to shoot him right then and there. 

Chuck unlocked the trunk of the Corolla, "Well put him in there, I wanna take this mask off. "No, just grab my tie in there." The men had all packed a change of clothes in the trunk. Chuck handed Kip his tie. "Hand me that duct tape too." Kip answered. 

Kip held Justin's hands together in front of him and wrapped the duct tape around them. Justin watched him angrily, "You are not going to get away with this, Kip, you know that." Justin said defiantly. 

Kip gave a short laugh, "Yeah, well, we will see about that now, won't we?" He then took his tie and wrapped it around Justin's eyes. "No peeking now." Kip teased, as he tied a tight knot to keep it in place. 

Once Justin was secured, they put him in the back seat while they changed clothes. 

Justin lifted his hands up and pushed the blindfold up on his face. He struggled with the duct tape, but it wouldn't rip. He shifted around and tried to fish out his cell phone, from his pants. He didn't have time. They had shut the trunk and were coming back. He quickly sat up and pulled the tie back down around his eyes. 

Kip got in the back again with Justin, while the other two men sat up front. 

The car was on its way once again. Kip pulled Justin down into his lap again; not wanting passerby's to see a blindfolded kid in the car. They drove back to their 'hideout.'

On the way, Kip decided to start his revenge on the blackmail stunt Justin pulled on him. 

He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock that was hardening as he thought about all the things he was going to do to Justin. 

"While you are down there," Kip said to Justin, "suck me." He banged his cock against Justin's lips. Justin struggled to sit up. "Ah ah ah." He pressed the gun against the blonde head. Justin stopped struggling. "That's better." Kip said, "Now open wide." Justin had no choice but to comply.

"Ah, yeah." Kip groaned, as Justin's mouth slipped over the head of his cock. He tilted the gun to the side put still kept it leaning against the blonde's head. As Justin bobbed up and down on Kip's cock, he felt the hard metal of the gun against him. 

Kip started to add pressure on the back of his head, urging him to go deeper and faster. Justin did just that, wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible. 

"Fuck," Kip moaned as he came hard, shooting his liquid down Justin's throat. "Swallow it." He said, through clenched teeth. Justin was going to spit it in his face, but again the feel of the cool metal made him change his mind. He swallowed and tried not to gag.

Kip zipped up and pulled Justin back down into his lap. "That was the first of many." He said. Justin cringed, he had to find a way out. 

They drove for about ten miles before pulling off onto another dirt road. When the car stopped, Kip forced Justin up. He pulled him out of the car by his bound hands. 

Justin felt himself stumbling over small stones and up wooden steps. 

The three criminals decided to spend some time at Chuck's old cabin in a town just outside of Pittsburgh. It was a perfect hideout for them to see how much they came away with from the heist. 

Kip pushed Justin down on the sofa. "Make yourself comfortable." He said to him. The other two men laughed. "Alright boy's let's see how much we got." Kip said. 

The three men sat down to count their windfall.

Back at the diner…

Brian was late getting to the diner. He had to worm his way around all the police cars that were parked around the bank. Finally he made his way to front of the diner and parked the jeep. 

He walked in and sat down at the counter. 

Debbie was running herself ragged. After serving the plates she had been carrying, she stalked over to Brian. 

"What did you do drag him down the alley for a quickie, while I am running around here trying to service all these customers by myself?" 

Brian smirked at her, "The thought had crossed my mind." He replied. "Where is he, I need his help. Is he in the back?" she asked him. "How the fuck should I know? I just got here. Don't you know where your employees are?" He countered.

"Wait, you haven't seen him? I sent him to bank down the street with today's deposit forty-five minutes ago. "She said. 

Brian's heart sank. The bank was where all those police cars were stagnating at. Brian was about to run out the door when two police officer's entered the diner. 

"Excuse us," one of the officers said. "Is there a young man, blonde about 5'10 that works here?" he asked. "Justin." Debbie said, putting her hand to her chest. "Oh my God, what happened to Sunshine?" Debbie yelled. 

"Could you tell us his full name, Ma'am and if you know if he would have been in the bank at around 5:50 this evening." The officer continued.

"Yes, he was he was making a deposit for me." Debbie said, "What happened? Is he alright?' She said, her voice getting shaky. 

"And his full name?" the officer asked again. "Justin Taylor." Brian answered, "Is he hurt?" Brian asked. 

"We don't know yet, sir." The officer answered. Then looking at Debbie again he asked, "Do you have his address and contact information?" "I'm his contact, I'm his partner." Brian said, quickly losing his patience. "Now what the fuck happened to him?"

The officer looked at Brian for a second before he responded. "Can you come with us, Mr…" "Kinney, Brian Kinney" Brian gave a look back at Debbie before he followed the officers outside. 

Once outside the Officers explained what they knew. A teller at the bank recognized Justin as a waiter at the diner. She said that three gunman came into the bank. Justin went to help an elderly person who was being bullied by one of the robbers. He was then taken at gunpoint from the bank as the bandits left. 

"Jesus Christ." Brian yelled. "Well, where are they?" "We don't know yet, Mr. Kinney. Let us have your contact information and we will keep you posted." Brian gave his address and phone number and went back inside the diner. 

"Brian, where's Justin?" Debbie asked, tears in her eyes. "They don't know. The bank was robbed and they…took him." "Why the fuck would they take him?" Debbie shouted. "How the fuck should I know?" Brian shouted back. He knew Debbie was just as frustrated as he was. "So what are we suppose to do, just wait around?" She continued her tirade. 

"That's all you can do." Came Carl's voice from the doorway.

"Do you know anything else?" Brian asked him. "Not much, I'm afraid." Carl answered. "I just heard the name Justin Taylor called in over the radio and came down here." He looked at Debbie and went to hug her. "They are doing everything they can to find him."

"Why did they take him, they were robbing the fucking bank? Why did they take my Sunshine?" Debbie buried her head into Carl's shoulder. 

"Do they know anything about who they were?" Brian asked. Carl shook his head. "The only thing they do know is that they weren't amateurs. They had the timing, the disguises, knowing exactly where to get the maximum amount of money in the shortest amount of time." 

Carl's phone began to ring. "Yeah," he said answering. "Where?" he listened. "What about...? Alright, keep me posted." He hung up. 

"They found the getaway car." Carl said. "Justin?" Brian asked. Carl shook his head, "Seems they had another car hiding nearby. No sign of Justin." "Fuck!" Brian shouted. 

"I'm going to head on out to where they found the car, I'll keep you posted." Turning to Brian, he said, "You should go home in case he tries to call." 

Brian reluctantly left to go home and wait. 

Back at the Hideout….

Justin was trying to loosen the duct tape but it was wrapped so tightly, it was chaffing his skin. He decided to try another angle. "Can I use the bathroom?" 

The three men went silent, they had almost forgotten about their unexpected guest. 

Kip walked over to Justin. He looked at the boy sitting on the couch still blindfolded and bound. He reached down and grabbed his cock, squeezing hard. "You gotta piss, blondie?" he whispered in his ear. "AHH" Justin cried out, "Please." 

Kip pulled him up roughly. He pulled him to the bathroom. Once inside he removed his blindfold. Justin looked at Kip's reflection in the mirror he was facing. 

"Can I have some privacy, please?' Justin asked to the reflection. Kip looked around the bathroom. It was an interior room, no windows, no way for him to escape. 

"Fine," Kip said, "But hurry up. We have some unfinished business." He walked out of the door, closing it. 

Justin let out a sigh, he had to think fast. He dug into his pocket, with bound hands and pulled out his cell phone. He looked over at the closed door and quietly pushed in the button lock. 

Kip had been waiting outside the bathroom door and heard the very quiet click of the door being locked. He pounded on the door, "Unlock the fucking door Justin." He yelled. 

"I'll be out in a minute." Justin said pushing the speed dial for Brian on his cell. 

Kip didn't trust him. He started to bang his shoulder against the door.

Justin heard the ringing of the Brian's line. 

.........................................................................................................

Brian was on his way to loft when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out, the caller Id said Sunshine. "Justin!" he yelled into the phone.

Justin heard Brian's voice, "Brian, I'm being held…"

Brian heard Justin's scared voice and then the sound of yelling and then silence.

Kip broke down the door and saw Justin using his cell. He grabbed it from him and smashed it on the floor. Kip stomped on it hard while yelling, "You sneaky little bastard." 

He reached for Justin and put the gun up to his head. "I should just blow you away right now, you conniving little shit." 

Justin closed his eyes, he thought this was it. He was going to die and never see Brian ever again. 

Kip dragged Justin out of the bathroom. He pushed Justin up against the wall and put the gun right at his temple. "I think it's time you learned who is in charge around here." Kip said. He grabbed Justin's hair and pulled him into a bedroom. He thrusted Justin toward the bed and then turned and locked the door.

Justin looked at Kip, trying to not let the fear get the better of him. Kip approached him, a lopsided smile on his face. Justin knew this was not going to be good.


	2. KIPnapping

Brian pulled over on the side of the road. The connection with Justin had been lost. "Fuck!" he shouted. He had heard Justin's voice, then a commotion and yelling, and then it was silent. He tried redialing Justin's cell but it just came up with his voice mail. Brian quickly called Horvath. 

Carl was at the site of the abandoned getaway vehicle when his cell rang. He heard Brian's excited voice on the other end. "Calm down Kinney, and tell me what happened."

Brian tried to get his emotions under control. "Justin just called me from his cell phone. He started to say something about being held somewhere, when there was this commotion and the line when dead. I tried reaching him again but it just goes to his voice mail. Carl, is there anyway to trace that call?" Brian asked. "It's very hard to but we can try. Let me get a hold of your carrier and get things in motion," Carl said. "They may be able to trace what tower the call was directed from. That would at least give us an indication of the area the call originated from."

Brain pulled up in front of the loft. "Okay, please keep me posted." Brian said then put his head down on the steering wheel. At least he knew he was alive, for the time being. 

 

At the Hideout…

Kip stopped a few feet from Justin. "Time for us to get reacquainted." Kip said. Justin backed up, trying to get some distance between himself and Kip. "You know," Kip said, "You really had me going. Thinking your dad was going to come after me if I didn't drop the lawsuit because I picked up his underage kid. Good thing for Brian that I didn't find out that seventeen is of legal age until after I dropped the lawsuit." Kip stopped and took out his gun. He opened the chamber and dumped the bullets out. He tossed the empty gun and bullets on a nearby chair. 

"I won't be needing that now, will I?" he said, still advancing on Justin. "Because you are going to finish what we started over a year ago, now aren't you?" 

Justin's back was against the wall. As Kip stepped closer to him he brought his bound hands up and swung them, hitting Kip on the side of the head. Justin then made a run for it. He fumbled with the door knob and finally got it open, but it wasn't enough time. Kip had recovered and grabbed him by his hair and yanked him back in the room. 

 

Kip kicked the door shut with his foot. "You mother fucker!" Kip yelled. He then back handed Justin across the face. The force sent the boy toppling over the bed. 

Justin was able to get to his knees before Kip was near him again. This time he grabbed Justin's shirt and pulled him up onto the bed, his bound hands trapped underneath him. 

"It's because of you and your asshole boyfriend, Brian Fucking Kinney, that I have to do what I am doing, it's because of his company's shitty recommendation that I couldn't get another decent job and had to resort to doing this shit." 

Kip had been holding Justin face down on the bed, shouting as his anger built and built. 

He climbed on top of Justin's back, straddling him. He grabbed his hair again and pulled his head back. "Now its payback time, sweetheart. Your ass is mine." 

He reached underneath Justin and loosened the boy's pants. He pulled them off, underwear and all and tossed them aside. Justin struggled beneath him. He smacked his ass hard. "You'll take it, you little shit, or I'll shove the gun instead of my dick up your ass." 

Justin froze at that threat. He begrudgingly had to let Kip have his way until he could figure a way out. 

Kip smiled when he knew the boy had given in. He pushed on Justin's thighs so his ass was now at eye level. "Oh yeah," Kip said as he used his tongue to lick the delectable ass in front of him. He had dreamed about the boy's ass for a long time after he had come close to fucking him before. Now he was going to have it all. He removed his tongue from the tasty treat and stuck his fingers inside, preparing the boy. He then positioned his cock just outside the entrance. He grasped Justin's hips and pulled him back hard, impaling him with his cock. 

"Uhh," Justin cried out in pain into the mattress. "Fuck yeah." Kip cried out in his own pleasure. "I wondered why Brian kept you around," Kip said, slamming harder into the boy. "Did he fuck your hot ass like this too?" Kip growled as his plowing continued hard and rough. 

Kip knew he was hurting Justin as he saw the redness developing from the dry fucking. He grinned, "Now you know some of the pain I had to go through this past year." He pounded hard a few more times before spilling his juice inside Justin. "Ohhh Yeeaahh!: he shouted as he came and then rested his head on the blonde's back. 

He pulled out of Justin slowly as the boy cried out, "Ahh." Kip just smacked his ass. There was more to come. He planned on taking his time getting even with the little stunt the blonde boy pulled. 

He flipped Justin over and grinned when he saw his tear stained face. Justin tried to stay curled in the fetal position, but Kip would have none of that. 

As Justin lay on his back, Kip straddled him, straightening out his legs. He pulled his still bound hands above his head and leaned down within inches of his face. "Having fun?" he asked sarcastically. "The only thing missing is having your boyfriend here watching me fuck you over and over." 

Kip sat back up and grabbed Justin's cock and began to stroke it. "Get hard." He ordered. 

Justin shook his head. "No." he said quietly. 

Kip pinched one of Justin's nipples hard. "Ouch." The boy cried out. "Think that hurt?" Kip sneered at him. "You don't know what pain is." He pinched him again. "Please." Justin tried pleading. 

Kip got off of Justin. Justin sighed thinking Kip was being reasonable. Justin sat up as he heard Kip leave the room. He saw the gun and bullets on the chair where Kip had thrown them. He didn't know how much time he would have but he knew he had to try. He hopped out of the bed and grabbed the gun. He managed to open the chamber and was able to fumble one bullet inside before he heard Kip returning. 

Kip froze when he came in. Justin was on the floor pointing the gun at him. "Let me go or I will fucking kill you." Justin said with as much bravado as he could. Kip took a count of the bullets still left on the chair. There were four left. He had fired one in the bank that left one other bullet. He thought about playing Russian roulette with the kid then decided there was an easier solution. 

"Chuck!" he yelled. "Get in here with your gun." He hollered out. Chuck came into the room gun drawn. He aimed it at Justin. Kip smiled, "Okay, the way I see it you have two options. You can either put the gun down and we can pretend this little incident never happened, or you can go ahead and fire the gun. On the off chance the one bullet you managed to get in is ready to be fired out and you hit me with it, Chuck will fire a bullet into your head and kill you instantly. Then I'll dump your dead, lifeless body on Brian's doorstep. Then after I told him everything I've done to you, he'll join you."

Justin's hand began to shake. Kip took a step forward. Justin was shaking his head now. Kip was now close enough to touch the hand with the gun. Justin had loosened his grip as he began to quake all over. He was going into shock. 

Kip was able to grab the gun from Justin as he slumped against the wall, unconscious. 

Chuck turned to leave the room. "Next time don't leave your gun around where he can get to it." He said, shaking his head. 

Kip emptied the one bullet out of the chamber, and took the gun and bullets and put them in a drawer for safe keeping. 

He looked at Justin curled up and slumped on the floor. He left him there for now. As soon as he was conscious, he was going to pay for his little attempt at freedom. 

Back to Brian…

Brian was pacing the loft. He wished there was something he could be doing. Michael had joined him, watching and waiting. 

"Sit down, will ya?" Michael said.

"I can't, Michael. I should be out there looking for him." Brian said.

"Where would you look? He could be anywhere." Michael said. He went over to his best friend and tried to guide him to the sofa. 

Brian pulled out of his grasp. Just then the buzzer sounded. 

"Who is it?" Brian asked into the intercom. "It's Detective Horvath," said the familiar voice. Brian buzzed him up. He hoped the detective had good news. 

The detective hadn't taken a step out of the elevator when Brian was there asking him…"anything?" "Nothing too promising." the detective replied. "Let's go inside." He said, gesturing to Brian's loft. 

Brian turned and walked back into his loft. His patience was wearing thin. 

"So what the hell do we do now?" Brian shouted. 

Carl looked at Brian, understanding his frustration. "Brian we are doing everything we can to find him. Let me go over with you what we do know." He went over to the dining room table and unfolded a map that he had brought with him. Brian and Michael came over and looked. 

The detective pointed to an area on the map. "Okay, here is the bank." He pointed to an area that he had circled in red. Then tracing his finger east, he stopped. "Here is where the getaway car was found." He said indicating a blue circle. A short distance there was a green circle surrounding the blue one.

"What's the green one?" Michael asked. "That's the cell phone tower that directed the call Justin made to you." Carl said talking to Brian. "The bigger green circle around it is the coverage area of the tower." He finished.

"So, Justin is somewhere in that green circle." Brian said. "Well, at least when he made the phone call he was. Did they sound like they were in a car when he called?" Carl asked. Brian thought back to the phone call.

He shook his head, "No, it was kinda echo-y" Brian said, remembering. "Like he was in a small room," he added. 

Carl nodded, "well, that helps. If they have a hideout where they are holding Justin then it would be somewhere in this green circle." 

He picked up his cell phone and called in some orders to his officers. He gave the coordinates to the head officer on the phone telling them to be on the lookout in that area for the criminals. 

After he hung up the phone, he turned to Brian. "I am going to circulate his picture in that area too and put it on the news, the more people we have out there looking for him, the better our chances." Carl placed a hand on Brian's shoulder. "I'm gonna do everything in my power to find him and the guys behind it." Brian nodded. 

Carl said his goodbyes and left. Brian finally sat down on the sofa. He rested his head in his knees. Michael came over and sat down next to him, not knowing what to say. He placed a gentle hand on Brian's neck.

Back at the hideout

Kip was smoking a cigarette on the old porch of the house when Joe came out to get him. "You better come in and see this." Joe said.

Kip crushed out his smoke and came back inside.

Chuck was standing in front of the television, a worried look on his face. He turned the volume up as the three watched the screen. 

The news was on and they were discussing the robbery. "…the bank, First Federal of Pittsburgh, located in the Liberty section, was robbed this evening by three masked gunman." Video tape taken from the bank's security camera played as the reporter talked above it. "The robbers got away with about thirty thousand dollars, but in a twist that has police puzzled, they took prisoner a bank customer." Just then Justin's picture appeared on the screen. "Eighteen year old, Justin Taylor was taken at gunpoint into the men's vehicle. Viewers are being asked to keep a look out for the young man who was making a deposit for the diner that he works for." The screen shot then returned back to the two news reporters. "Boy, talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time." The newscaster said, as they segued into the next story line. 

"You brought more attention on us. What the fuck is your beef with him?" Chuck hollered. Kip glared at him, "he owes me" was all Kip would say. "Well I don't like it. We got more heat on us now." "Relax," Kip said. "They have no fucking idea where we are." 

Justin stirred on the floor. He heard voices in another room and sat up, orientating himself to his surroundings. 

He had been left alone in the room, but the door was open. He crawled his way over to his underwear and pants that were strewn near the bed. With still bound hands he managed to get both items back on. He moved closer to the door. He had heard his name mentioned. 

His heart quickened. The police were looking for him. He felt there was hope for the first time since this whole ordeal started. 

Seeing that the men's backs were to him, he side stepped, as quietly as he could out of the bedroom and backed up into the kitchen. There was a back door. He quickly went over to it and was about to open it when he felt the now familiar cool metal barrel against his head. 

"Going somewhere?" the voice behind him said. 

Joe had caught movement out of the corner of his eyes. He had left Kip arguing with Chuck to go investigate. 

Justin's body tensed. He had almost made it. "I was just trying to get some fresh air." Justin said, trying to make up something feasible. Joe chuckled, but pulled back. "Oh is that all, well by all means go right ahead." He pointed the gun down at his side and gestured toward the door.

Justin looked at him questioningly for a few seconds before reacting. He opened the door almost hesitantly. He pushed open the screen door and stepped out into the back porch. Once the screen door had closed he took off running. 

His ran as fast as he could, he wished his hands were not still taped; it would have given him more momentum. 

Justin made a beeline for a thicket of trees, thinking he could loose himself in it. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard running behind him. He was not going to slow down to find out. 

He had just broken through the forest entrance when he was tackled from behind. He put his arms up to protect his face and he skidded down onto the overgrown forest floor. 

He heard the laughing of the man on top of him. "Woo hoo, you sure can run fast, boy." Joe said, as he smacked Justin's ass. He rolled him over and looked down at him. "I haven't had that much fun, since I chased a pig in a hog tie contest." He snorted. He leaned in close to Justin's face. "I want my trophy, boy."

Justin shuddered. 

Joe had straddled Justin's legs. He stood on his knees as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down, exposing his rock hard cock. "A good chase always makes me hard." He said stroking himself. He reached for Justin's hands, "Now you can't very well jerk me off with your hands like that, now can you?" Joe said. 

He lifted up his pant leg covering his boot and pulled out a hunting knife. Justin closed his eyes as Joe bought the knife to his bound hands. Suddenly his hands were free.

Joe roughly pulled the tape off his wrists. "Ow." Justin cried out. His wrists were bright red from where the tape had been almost cutting off his blood circulation. 

"Aw, now don't worry your pretty little head about that." He said, grasping Justin's hands. "I got some creamy stuff just waiting to make it all better." He said as he guided Justin's hands to his cock. 

Joe still was holding the hunting knife and the gun, so Justin had no choice but to comply. He began stroking Joe's cock. 

Joe tilted his head back and enjoyed the stroking for a few minutes, then his need increased. He stood, again, on his knees and pulled Justin up by the back of his neck. 

He rubbed his cock across the boy's lips. "Open up." He said. 

Joe pushed his cock through the partially yielding lips of the blonde. "That's it." He said as he sunk his cock in deep. "Yeah," he said as he grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and moved in and out of the warm, wet mouth. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kip yelled, coming up behind Joe. Joe kept pushing in and out of Justin's mouth as he spoke. "I'm collecting my prize money for capturing a runaway twink." He said, grinning. 

Kip pushed Joe off of Justin. "Hey," Joe cried out as he landed on his ass. Justin stood up quickly, hoping to get a chance at freedom again, but was grabbed quickly by Kip. 

"Don't even think about it." He growled. 

Kip looked down and saw bills sticking out of Justin's pocket. "What is this?" he asked, reaching in and pulling out a wad of money. Justin struggled in Kip's grip. "Give it back, it's not yours." Justin said. 

Kip pushed Justin over to Joe who was know standing and zipped up. Joe pulled Justin's arms behind his back. 

Kip whistled, "I didn't know you can make this kind of tips working in a diner." He said counting the money. "It's not mine." Justin said, struggling in Joe's arms. Kip smiled, "Oh that's right, you were making a deposit. Such a good employee you are." Kip teased. 

"I thought maybe Brian was paying you…" Kip started to say then stopped, a smile coming to his lips. Kip looked at Justin and burst out laughing. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before." He said. 

Joe looked over Justin's shoulder at Kip, "what are you talking about?'

Kip smiled, "It's perfect." Kip said coming over to Justin. He grabbed the boy's chin and squeezed. "Golden boy here is gonna make us a ton of cash. His boyfriend is loaded. I bet he would pay a pretty penny to get this blonde boy ass back." He sneered at the boy, "Looks like I am going to get my money after all."


	3. KIPnapping

The two men walked Justin back inside the house. 

Chuck looked at the three men and then commented, "He is more trouble then he is worth." "Ah, that's were you're wrong, my dear friend." Kip said. "I have the perfect plan to get us the cash we need." Chuck gave Kip a puzzled look. 

"How does over one hundred thousand dollars ….each……sound? Good?" Kip asked, smiling. Kip walked over to Justin and grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head back. "Blondie here," Kip said, "has a certain rich fag in his pocket." 

"He doesn't have that kind of money," Justin lied. 

"Liar." Kip said, pulling his hair harder. "Ahhh," Justin cried out. "We are gonna give your sugar daddy a call and see what he says." Kip said. The bandit couldn't resist running his tongue along the exposed neck. "Somehow I think he will find a way to get it." He said, grinning at the two other men. 

Kip released Justin's hair and put his hand on his shoulder. "Get on your knees." He growled. Justin closed his eyes, but did what he was told. 

"Hey Joe, didn't he need to finish sucking you off?" Kip asked. Joe grinned and walked over in front of Justin. "Why yes, Kip. I think you're right." 

Joe unzipped his pants. His cock was still semi-hard from Justin's earlier ministrations. "Go to it, twink." Joe said, waving his cock in front of Justin's nose. 

Justin knew he was outnumbered, resisting at this stage of the game would only do him more harm then good. He reluctantly opened his mouth and began to suck. 

Kip stood behind Justin, guiding his head over Joe's cock. Joe groaned as his cock fully stiffened in the boy's mouth. 

Kip unzipped his pants and took out his leaking cock and rubbed it on the back of Justin's neck.

Kip pulled Justin's head back off of Joe's cock. "Hey", Joe said. "Relax. He'll finish." Kip said, pulling Justin to his feet. He lifted the boy's shirt up over his head and tossed it to the side. 

Joe was still facing Justin and smiled. He ran his hands over the smooth chest before him leaning down to lick and tease the nipples on the pale torso. Kip reached around from behind Justin and undid his pants, letting them drop to the floor. He then pulled down the blonde's underwear, pausing to grope the bulbous globes. Kip rubbed his cock over the round cheeks, sliding it up the boy's crack. 

Kip walked backwards taking Justin with him. He seated himself on a low slung chair. Kip pulled Justin's hips, bending the boy slightly. He wet his fingers quickly and opened up the blonde's hole. He then lowered Justin onto his cock. 

Justin cried out as Kip pulled him down, impaling him with his cock. Justin was now sitting in Kip's lap, with the man's cock fully incased in his ass. 

Kip leaned his head back as he relished the tightness. He then began to move Justin's hips up and down, riding his ass. 

Joe had been watching, stroking his own cock. When Justin had finally got into a rhythm with Kip, he moved forward and waved his dick in front of the blonde's face, "Finish what you started," he said, grinning. 

With tears in his eyes, Justin took the cock in between his lips. He was sinking slowly into a far away place, where none of this could reach him. 

Chuck had tried to ignore the three men and their sexcapades, he had other things on his mind. But the groans and moans were too much to ignore. His cock was straining for release. He got up and walked over to the trio. Standing next to Joe, he unzipped his pants freeing his hard on. Joe smiled and nodded to him. Chuck pulled the boy's mouth off of Joe's cock and led it to his. Justin's mouth was soon pleasuring his cock.

Joe knelt down in front of Justin and started to massage his balls. He smiled when the boy's cock started to respond. 

Justin had slipped into another place were he was unaware of what was taking place to his body. His body mindlessly responded to the attention. 

Joe licked his lips as the Justin became fully erect. He ran his tongue up the boy's shaft and around the head, dipping his tongue in for a taste. "Mmm," he mumbled as he slipped the whole shaft into his throat. 

Chuck had a hard time keeping his cock in Justin's mouth as Kip started to roughly bounce the blonde up and down on his lap. Joe and Chuck stood and stroked themselves watching as Kip came hard inside the tight ass. Kip stopped his bucking and let the boy come to rest with his cock still inside of him. Joe moved forward and grabbed the blonde's head pulling it roughly back to his cock. He was so close, seconds after his cock was back in Justin's mouth he came, flooding the boy's mouth with his juice. 

Chuck, seeing that the other two had cum, lifted Justin off of Kip's cock and maneuvered him to lay on his back. He wanted to sink his cock into that tight ass. He lifted the boy's legs on his shoulders as he slid right into the already well prepared hole.

Chuck groaned as the boy's ass was still tighter than anyone he had had recently. He slammed roughly into the wet hole. He reached down and grabbed the boy's cock that was still hard from Joe's attention. 

Justin was oblivious to what was going on with his body; he was in self preservation mode. 

Chuck yanked hard on Justin's cock and was rewarded by a jet of come shooting out of the boy's cock. Justin's ass tightened on Chuck's cock as he came and that sent the older man over the edge. He came forcefully inside the warm hole. "Oh Yeeeaahhh" he shouted. 

Justin was zombie-like after the assault. Chuck picked him up and carried him into the bedroom. He almost felt a twinge of guilt looking at the near-comatose boy. Almost. He wanted that money. Kip, for extra precaution, tied Justin's hands above his head to the wooden headboard. 

The three men planned out their strategy for contacting Brian. They agreed that Justin needed to be awake when they did it because Brian would want proof that the boy was alive and well. 

Joe went into town and bought a cell phone with prepaid hours already on it. He registered it using fake information so they couldn't be traced.

When he got back he told the other two about the flyers he had seen all over town with the kid's picture on it. It was time to move fast.

Kip walked into the room where Justin was 'resting'. He had come out of his comatose state a few minutes ago and was just assessing his new restraints. 

Kip smiled down at him. "You're not going to get out of those until I want you to. I made sure they were real tight." He said, pulling on the ropes. Justin just stared at him blankly. 

The two other men came into the room. "I'm ready when you are." Joe said, handing the cell phone to Kip. "Let's do it." Kip said. 

He sat down on the bed next to Justin. "I'm gonna explain to you exactly how this is going to go, now listen up. You are gonna call your boyfriend. You're gonna say hello, and then shut the fuck up. Got it?" Kip asked.

"No," Justin replied. Kip laughed, "Stubborn little fucker, aren't you?" He signaled to Joe. Joe pulled his hunting knife back out of his boot and handed it to Kip. 

He held the knife up for Justin to see. "Let's try that again. You are gonna call your boyfriend. You're gonna say hello, and then shut the fuck up. Got it?" Kip asked again. This time he ran the tip of the blade down Justin's face and across his neck. Justin swallowed hard, but didn't answer. "I need an answer, Justin." Kip said. He ran the blade down the boy's chest and circled his nipples. Kip then traveled down toward the boy's cock. 

"Stop.' Justin said. Kip smiled. "…And your answer is…?" "Yes." Justin said, closing his eyes. He whispered in his mind, 'I'm sorry, Brian'. 

"Good answer.' Kip said. 

"Can I get some clothes on first?" Justin asked. Kip laughed, "Fuck no, I like you like that." 

"C'mon Kip, let the kid get some clothes on." Chuck said. He did feel guilty for what he had done to the kid. 

"Whose side are you on?" Kip asked angrily. "Mine,' he said stealing the knife from him. 

Kip watched as he cut the ropes that had bound Justin. He helped the boy out of bed, "Your clothes are in there," he gestured toward the living room. All four men walked silently into the living room.

Inside, Kip was seething. He wanted to be the one running the show. He watched the boy dressing and occasionally shot daggers with his eyes at Chuck. 

Once the boy was ready, Kip again signaled to Joe. They had rehearsed how it was all going to play out. 

Joe stood behind Justin and wrapped one arm around his waist the other positioned on his shoulder. He snapped his fingers at Chuck. Chuck reluctantly handed the knife over to him. He placed the blade against the boy's throat. 

"Alright blondie, what's the asshole's cell number?" Kip asked. "I don't remember." Justin said, fudging, "It was programmed on speed dial on my cell phone, which you smashed." 

Kip had had enough of Justin's games. He pulled his gun out and stalked up to Justin. He pushed Joe out of the way and grabbed the boy's hair, pulling it back. He stuck the gun in Justin's mouth, "Suck on this for a while." He shouted. 

Chuck and Joe looked at each other, Kip was loosing it. 

"I could just blow your brains right out of your fucking head, ya know that?" Kip said through gritted teeth. Kip was shaking with his anger. 

"Kip, take it easy man. He is no good to us dead." Joe tried reasoning. 

Kip knew Joe was right, but right now, at that very moment, he didn't care. 

"I've had to suffer for a whole year because of you, you little shit." Kip screamed out. "I lost my job, I lost my apartment, I lost fucking everything. No one would fucking hire me. Not because I wasn't good enough but because I brought up a harassment lawsuit then didn't follow through. Why didn't I follow through?" he continued yelling. "Because you came and shook your fucking ass in my face then pulled the 'my daddy would kill me' routine and it wasn't even fucking true. I bought the fucking lie because of your pretty boy ass." 

"Kip! Stop it!" Chuck yelled. He was afraid the gun would go off accidentally, or purposefully. 

Kip then pulled back and backhanded Justin across the face with the butt of the gun.

Justin fell to the floor clutching his face. 

Kip was breathing heavily, staring down at the boy. He then turned and stormed out of the room. 

Joe looked worriedly at Chuck. 

Chuck bent down and put his hand on Justin's back, "Let me see,' he said, trying to be gentle. 

Justin tried to crawl away from the man. Chuck stopped him and turned him around roughly. "Let me see." He said a little more forcefully. 

Justin's face was tear-stained. He had never been so scared in all his life. 

Chuck looked at the wound. It wasn't too bad, but it would leave a nasty bruise. 

"Get me some ice." He instructed Joe. "Then go see where the asshole went." 

Joe wanted to complain. What the fuck does he want the ice for? Who cares about the twink? He rolled his eyes but complied. Bringing the ice in a baggie to Chuck, he then went to find Kip. 

Joe found Kip on the back porch. He went out and stood next to him, but didn't say anything. Kip looked over at him, "The little punk and his boyfriend cost me my life." He said, as if that explained his actions of the last few minutes. 

"So make him pay…monetarily." Joe said. Kip nodded and headed back inside with Joe following close behind. 

Inside, Justin was sitting on the sofa, an ice bag to his jaw. Kip sat down on the chair diagonal from him. He held the phone up in his hand. "Number, Justin." Kip said calmly. Justin recited the number as Kip punched in the digits to the phone. "Here we go." Kip said, smiling.

Back at the loft…

Michael had left about an hour ago; his mother was really distraught and needed him. Brian told him to go; he wanted to be alone anyway. 

Brian kept staring at the map that the detective had left. Somewhere inside the green circle, Justin was there. "Where are you Sunshine?" Brian said, tracing his fingers lightly around the circle. 

Just then his cell phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID, it said unknown name. Brian almost didn't pick it up, but then something tingled inside of him and he quickly answered it. "Hello." He said. 

Back at the Hideout…

Kip had moved over next to Justin. When Kip heard Brian's voice over the phone, he placed the phone to Justin's mouth. Justin heard Brian's voice. It sounded worried and almost panicked, "Hello!" Brian's voice came across louder. "Brian." Justin said. 

 

"Justin!" Brian shouted, standing up. "Where are you?" 

"He is safe, for now." Came a strange voice over the phone. 

Kip had handed the phone to Joe. 

"Who the fuck is this? Put Justin back on." Brian shouted. 

"No can do." Joe replied. "I am only gonna say this once so get it right. We want five hundred thousand dollars in small bills in a duffle bag to be delivered by you at a time and place we specify tomorrow. Failure to comply will result in one dead blonde boy twink. If you involve the police in any way, shape or form, the deal is off and the kid will be terminated immediately without further warning. I trust I have made myself clear." Joe disconnected the call and smiled down at Kip. Kip grinned at Justin. Justin just closed his eyes. There was no way Brian could get that kind of money that fast. He was as good as dead. 

AT THE LOFT

Brian listened, almost in shock, they wanted money or Justin would die. "Wait……" Brian shouted into the phone, but it was too late. "FUCK!" he shouted into the empty loft. He threw the phone down into the sofa and ran his hands through his hair. He was beside himself. Five hundred thousand dollars, "Christ!" he yelled again. 'How the fuck am I gonna come up with that kind of money.' He thought. "By tomorrow," he finished his thought out loud. 

The caller had said not to involve the police or they would kill Justin without warning.   
He thought and thought. The bank would loan him the money, he was sure of it, he could put the loft up for collateral. It was paid for. 

He went over to his desk and took out his phone book. He had the Bank Manager's home phone number. He always kept important numbers like that. He picked up the phone and dialed. It was almost midnight. 

Brian heard the phone being picked up then some loud thuds and some cursing. "This had better be good." The grumpy voice stated. "It is," Brian said. 

Brian proceeded to tell the manager who he was and what he needed. Although the manager was skeptical as to why he needed such a large amount of cash, Brian made it clear that he was not to ask any questions about it. The manager knew Brian and his account was one of the coveted ones, so he agreed to meet him at the bank tomorrow morning at eight AM. 

"Tonight" Brian said. "I can't even if I wanted to Mr. Kinney. That kind of money would be in the vault and it's on a timer lock. I won't even be able to open it until eight AM. "Fine," Brian said, frustrated. "Don't be late." He hung up the phone. Brian paced the loft; he knew he wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight.


	4. KIPnapping

BACK AT THE HIDEOUT 

 

Joe and Kip were exuberant. They had every confidence that Brian would pay to get his blonde boytoy back. Chuck shook his head at the two, "Why don't you wait to celebrate until we get the money in our hands?" He said. "Party pooper." Joe said as he opened a bottle of beer. He handed one to Kip then opened one for himself as he went and put some music on. 

Joe pulled a very quiet Justin up from where he was sitting and pulled him close, swaying their hips together. "C'mon twink, lets dance." Justin tried to push him away but Joe held him tight. 

Kip watched with an amused look on his face. 

Joe took a big gulp of the beer and then slammed his lips on Justin's. Justin's mouth and jaw were still so sore from where Kip hit him, that he opened his mouth in pain. Joe forced the liquid into the boy's mouth. 

Justin was soon coughing as he tried to keep the beer from going down his throat. Joe just pulled him closer. He slipped his hand down to the boy's ass and held him still as he grinded against Justin. "You need to loosen up, boy." He said, laughing at the struggling blonde. 

Kip stood up went in the kitchen. He got a glass of water and took a vial out from his pocket. He poured a little bit of the vial into the water and stirred it up. Smiling he brought the drink back into the room to the two dancing men. 

"Your dance partner looks thirsty." Kip said. Justin could tell by the look in Kip's eye that he had put something in the drink. 

Justin turned away quickly, but Kip grabbed his injured jaw and as Justin cried out in pain, Kip dumped the contents in Justin's mouth. He squeezed the jaw until he was sure Justin had swallowed it all. 

Justin immediately felt funny. If Joe hadn't have been holding him tight he would have collapsed to the ground. Their voices sounded hollow and far away. 

Joe slipped his hands under the blonde's shirt, moaning as he felt the heated skin. Justin rested his forehead on the man's shoulder. "Yeah," Joe whispered in his ear and he began to taste of his neck. He lifted the t-shirt off the boy and ran his fingers across the hard nubs. "That's it," he said as he felt the blonde's body respond.

Justin's world was spinning; his body was on fire and tingling could be felt on every nerve. It responded to every touch. Justin grew hard against Joe's body. Joe went to kiss Justin but pulled back when he winced. "Sorry, there." Joe said, as he saw the bruise. 

"Fuck, Kip. Did you have to hit him in the jaw? How's he gonna suck me off?" Joe complained. Kip just chuckled and continued watching the show. 

Joe reached down and undid Justin's pants. He slid his hand in and stroked the hard cock he found there. "Guess I'm just gonna have to fuck your ass. Let's see if it's worth the five hundred thousand dollars your boyfriend is gonna pay for it." He pulled down the boy's underwear and pants, pausing to lick the leaking pre-cum off the hard cock. 

Joe finished stripping the teen and turned him around. He looked at Chuck who had a hard-on waiting to burst from his pants. He stroked Justin's cock teasingly. "C'mon Chuck. You know you want some. Come taste him." Joe emphasized his invitation but rubbing his thumb over the leaking slit and stuck it in his mouth. "Mmm. C'mon he tastes sweet." 

Chuck couldn't ignore the invitation. He knelt down in front of the boy and grasped his slim hips. Chuck breathed in his heady scent before dipping in his tongue to taste him. He felt the blonde shudder as he did this, which spurred him on more. He soon had the whole cock slipping down his throat. 

Justin was unaware of who was doing what to him, but he was so drugged he didn't care. He leaned his head back on the chest behind him and moaned. 

Joe then changed positions. He told Chuck to sit on the sofa, with his back against the arm. He positioned Justin right in front of him so he could continue to suck him off. Joe then got right behind Justin and opened up his ass with his tongue. 

Justin's body was awash with sensations. He felt warm wet lips on his cock and a hard probing tongue in his ass. He began to move back and forth, craving more of each. 

Joe removed his tongue and positioned himself at the pulsing hole. He slid his cock right in, having prepared him well with his spit. "Ahhh," Joe groaned as his cock was wrapped in velvety goodness. 

Chuck had been stroking his own cock as he sucked on Justin's; he was soon to the point of no return and came all over his chest. 

It was at that time Kip decided he had done enough watching. Seeing that Chuck had finished shooting his load, Kip came and stood over him. Chuck took the hint and moved out from under the boy. 

Joe was now slamming hard into the blonde boy ass. "Fuck yeah," Joe cried out.

Kip stood on the cushions and shoved his cock in Justin's face. "What are you doing?" Joe asked between thrusts, "He can't…" "I don't give a fuck." Kip cut him off and slammed his cock into the boy's mouth.

Searing pain shot through Justin as Kip aggravated the sore jaw with his thrusts. Joe grabbed Justin's hair and pulled him up and away from Kip. He increased his stokes as he reached around and pinched the blonde's nipples. He finally came hard into the tight ass. 

Kip stood and pushed Joe out of the blonde, aggravated that his plans were constantly being interrupted or changed. He slammed in hard to the still dripping ass and pushed the boy's face down into the cushions. After a few thrusts, he came hard. Kip's cum mixed with Joe's in the boy's ass. 

He angrily pushed away from the boy and walked out of the room. Joe got dressed and plopped down in a chair and lit a cigarette. Justin moaned and turned on his side. He was still hard and had not come yet. 

Chuck went over, lifted the boy up, and carried him into the bedroom. 

Justin was sore but his body was still on fire. The drugs were still giving him a painfully hard erection. 

Chuck laid him down gently on the bed and looked longingly at the dripping cock. He was about to walk away figuring the boy had been through enough. He watched as the boy moaned and turned over more on his back. 

Justin started stroking himself; he needed to cum so bad it hurt. He was unaware of everything that had just happened to him. All he knew is that he needed release. Chuck was mesmerized at the movement. He watched as Justin sped up his strokes. 

Chuck couldn't resist, he removed Justin's hand and replaced it with his own, his mouth soon followed.

Justin groaned and began fucking the warm mouth. He didn't care whose it was, as long as he was able to cum. After a few minutes, he got his wish, cumming into the willing mouth. 

Chuck swallowed all the boy had to offer.

Justin passed out after he came, so Chuck covered the blonde and left the room.

THE NEXT MORNING

Brian was waiting for the bank manager as he walked up to unlock the building. The bank Manager gave him a worried look but asked no questions as was requested.

He turned off the alarm and relocked the door behind them. 

"My employees will be here in about 15 minutes, Mr. Kinney." Ken, the Manager said. "Well then we better hurry." Brian said. Ken saw the agitated state of his client and even though he had been instructed not to, he couldn't resist.

"Mr. Kinney, Please let me give you some advice. This is a lot of money and..." Brain cut him off. "I am well aware of that, now just shut the fuck up and give me the money." Brian tried to remain calm, but his thoughts were on Justin. 

Ken unlocked the vault and brought the money out little by little, counting and recounting. Finally when he was done, Brian zipped up the duffle bag that was now extremely heavy and walked toward the door. Ken steered him toward his desk and had him sign some papers. 

When he was done, Brian noticed some of the employees had trickled in. As he turned to leave, another face greeted him. "There something you want to tell me about Kinney?" Detective Horvath asked. "Fuck!" Brian said, turning around to glare at Ken. "I'm sorry Mister Kinney. It's bank policy to have you safely escorted carrying that kind of cash." Ken explained. 

"You heard from them didn't you?" Carl asked. Brian just stonewalled him and headed for the door.

Carl followed after him, "Brian, let the police help you." "No!" Brian turned around and yelled. 

They were outside the bank now. "You help me and Justin is as good as dead." He finished. "What makes you think he isn't already?" Carl shot back. "I…I heard his voice." Brian said, closing his eyes trying to hold onto that moment when he heard Justin. 

Brian agreed to let Carl follow him back to the loft instead of standing in the street yelling at each other. 

The two arrived back at the loft. Brian reluctantly told Carl about the phone call he received. "Why didn't you call me? We can trace the number, Brian, it has to be registered to someone and if it used the same cell tower at least we will know if they are stationary or not." Carl said.

"They said they would kill him, Carl. I can't take that chance. You…you didn't hear his voice…"Brian trailed off as he remembered the sound of Justin's voice… so scared. 

"Brian, let me see what I can find out. I promise not to involve anyone else until we see what we are dealing with." Carl said. Brian reluctantly agreed. He gave Carl the number and Carl went to work. 

His work turned up false leads and information; the criminals had covered their tracks. However, he did find out they were in the same area they had been in from the first time Justin had gotten through on the phone, so that meant they were not on the move. 

"Brian, why don't you try calling them?" Carl suggested. 

Brian looked at him, "They said to wait for their call…I don't want them to hurt Justin. " Brian said. 

"Brian, the longer they have him, the more harm can come to him." Carl said, Brian nodded, he knew Carl was right. "Don't say a word." He shook his finger at Carl as he picked up the phone and pulled up the caller Id with the unknown name number. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he dialed the number.

BACK AT THE HIDEOUT:

Chuck picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID before tossing it to Joe who was getting ready to pour himself some coffee. "It's Kinney." He said. Joe looked at Kip, "Answer it…if it sounds like he is setting you up, hang up. " Kip said. 

Joe answered the phone…"You were supposed to wait for our call.' Joe said as he answered. 

"I have the money…Where's Justin?' Brian said as calmly as he could. "Hold on." Joe said. He put his hand over the phone. Looking at his two cohorts, Joe said, "He said he has the money." Joe relayed. 

Kip smiled, "Tell him to meet us at the place we picked out and any sign that he is not alone and the kid dies." Joe nodded.

"Listen up, Kinney." Joe said, "You bring yourself and the money to the old mill down on Faber Woods Road. Be there at ten o'clock AM and come alone or you will never see the twink again." Joe was about to hang up when Brian said, "Let me talk to Justin or no deal. I want to make sure he is alright before I hand this over to you." 

Brian bit his tongue and hoped he wasn't going to piss them off, but he needed to know that Justin was okay and that he would be okay when he handed over the money to bring him home again. 

Joe cupped the phone again. "He wants to talk to the kid." Joe said. "Jesus fucking Christ!" Kip said loudly. Kip stormed off in the direction of Justin's room.

Brian heard a muffled yell through the phone. There was something familiar about the voice, but he couldn't quite place it. If only he could hear it again.

Justin was sitting up groggily in bed. The drugged drink he had been forced to take last night had left him feeling disoriented this morning. He was just rubbing his eyes when his arm was grabbed and he was yanked off the bed. "C'mon Princess, the Prince is requesting an audience." Kip said, dragging Justin out of the bedroom. 

Kip thrusted Justin at Joe. Joe licked his lips at the sight of the naked boy before shaking himself to the task at hand. 

Kip had retrieved his gun from the dresser drawer while Justin had been sleeping, now had it loaded and ready to go. He pointed the gun at Justin's temple as Joe held the phone up to the boy's mouth. 

Justin was still out of it and he said, "Hello." "Justin!" Brian cried out, "Are you okay?" "Brian?" Justin said, finally realizing who was on the other end. Brian felt a panic rise up inside of him. Justin sounded out of it; 'they must have drugged him.' He thought. 

Joe pulled the phone away as Kip covered Justin's mouth with his hand and pulled him back against him, adding more pressure from the gun against the boy's head. 

"Okay, you heard his voice, now don't be late." Joe said then clicked off. "Woo hoo," Joe yelled, "we are gonna be rich!" Kip smiled as Chuck just looked on unsure. 

Joe checked his watch before he refocused his attention on Justin. "We have just enough time to play with the twink before we turn him into cash." Joe said, reaching for Justin.

Kip pulled him out of reach. "No. I need to get him cleaned up before he sees his sugar daddy again." He pushed Justin toward the bathroom, "You get everything else ready." 

Kip dragged a now more aware Justin, into the bathroom. "Time to clean you up for Daddy." Kip said sarcastically. He turned the water on and smiled as he saw steam rising from the hot water. He pulled the lever for the shower and pushed Justin toward it. "Get in." he ordered. 

Justin looked at the steam that was already fogging the mirror. "It's too hot." He said, hesitating. 

"So fucking what?" Kip said, "Get in." Justin was about to protest again when Kip pointed the gun at him. Justin swallowed hard and climbed into the bathtub/shower, staying to the back to avoid the scalding water. 

"Justin, don't make me come in there with you," Kip said. Justin looked at Kip, trying to make the decision. Hot scalding water or letting Kip put his hands on him again. In his mind, he had no choice. He closed his eyes and stepped into the scalding water. 

BACK AT THE LOFT

Carl wanted to go with Brian but the worried man wouldn't allow it. "No and I am not telling you where I am fucking going either. I just want to get him back, Carl, in one piece." "Brian, I understand what you are saying, but these guys will just as soon kill you and Justin and take the money and run, and no one would be the wiser." Carl tried to reason with Brian. "Look, let's make a deal here; at least tell me where you are going so if you don't come back….I'll at least know where to start looking." 

Brian gave him the address, a different one than the criminals gave him. He knew Carl meant well, but didn't want him to risk Justin's life by showing up with the Calvary. 

Carl left Brian alone to get ready, "Good Luck." The older man said. Brian nodded and shut the door. He had some preparing to do. 

BACK AT THE HIDEOUT

Kip allowed Justin to dress himself, painfully. Justin had several burns all over his body. The hot scolding water had done significant damage on the pale skin. The two men joined them once they were ready. 

"Fuck, Kip! What did you do that for?" Chuck yelled, seeing Justin's red and angry skin.

Justin was in a lot of pain, every move rubbed his clothing on now sensitive skin. 

"What?" Kip answered smiling, "I had to make him all shiney and new for his sugar daddy." Chuck just shook his head and went out to the car. "You could have let me played first, asshole." Joe said and followed Chuck out. Justin was shaking; every part of his body was raw. 

Kip added to Justin's pain by dragging him by the arm to the car. Justin tried not to cry either as the salty tears just added to the rawness of his skin. He was also battling waves of nausea. 

 

They drove to the meeting place.

 

Old mill down on Faber Woods Road

All three men waited in their masks for Brian to arrive. 

Brian drove his jeep up to the old mill. 

It was a secluded place. The mill had long since been closed and the building abandoned. 

Brian looked around for another car, but didn't see any. He checked his watch. It was nine fifty-five. He walked over to the slightly open, oversized doors and went inside, duffle bag in his hand. 

Joe watched Brian enter the mill carrying the duffle bag. So far, so good. Chuck signaled to him from above that no one had followed him. Joe made his move. 

Joe snuck up behind Brian and put the gun to his head. "Welcome to our little barn party. Hope you brought your cover charge.' Joe snickered. 

"I have the money, now where's Justin?" Brian said as calmly as he could. "Uh uh uh." Joe chided, "Not until we count it all." He grabbed the bag from Brian's hand and tossed it over to Chuck. 

Chuck knelt down and unzipped the bag. It was completely stuffed with money. Chuck made a quick count and when he was sure the amount was close to what they asked for he zipped the bag back up. 

"You have your money now where's Justin?" Brian asked. Just then, a voice from further down the barn could be heard. 

"That's right, Brian, I now have my money." Kip came into view pushing Justin along in front of him. 

Brain skewed his face, that voice...it sounded so familiar. He put the voice out of his head as Justin came closer into view. 

"Justin." He said, making a move toward him, but the gunman held him back. Brian looked at Justin; he looked like he had a bad case of sunburn. His skin was bright red, peeling in some places. 

Brian felt his face grow hot, "What did you do to him?" he shouted. He felt the gunman press the gun harder in his back as he tightened his grip on his arm. 

"I gave him what he had coming to him." Kip said. He then took off the mask he had been wearing. 

Brian looked on in shock as the recognition sunk in. "You mother fucker." Brian growled. 

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Chuck shouted. 

"It doesn't matter; blondie already knows what we look like. If we let him go, he will give a description to the police." Kip reminded them. 

The realization of what Kip had planned finally sunk in. "I am not going to murder anyone." Chuck said. "That was not what we planned when we started out."

"Plans change." Kip said, smiling. "Let's go." Kip pushed Justin toward the door, laughing as the boy cried out in pain at the slightest touch. 

Brian lost it. He couldn't stand for what Kip had done to Justin. Not giving a second thought to the consequences, he took action.

He wrestled out of Joe's grip and rushed at Kip. 

Kip heard him coming and whirled around, pointing the gun at him. "NO!" Justin screamed and pushed Kip as a shot rang out. 

Brian slammed into Kip knocking him to the ground sending the man's gun flying. 

Joe and Chuck came running to his defense as Brian rained punches down on Kip's face. 

Joe aimed the gun at Brian's back and was ready to pull the trigger when he felt a burning sensation in his shoulder. He looked over to see blood streaming from a bullet wound. He looked up wide-eyed to see Justin holding the smoking gun. Justin had picked up Kip's gun when Brian had knocked the man down. 

Joe dropped his gun and reached for his shoulder as the pain finally registered. "Mother fucker!" Joe yelled, dropping to his knees. 

Everyone had stopped, frozen, staring at Justin. Kip came to his senses first and knocked Brian off him. He then reached over and grabbed Joe's gun. He grabbed Brian by the hair and dragged him to his knees. He pointed the gun at Brian's head and stared at Justin. 

"Drop the gun, Justin.' Kip yelled at him, "Drop the FUCKING GUN!" He screamed. 

Justin's hand began to shake; he was going into shock again. The events of the last few days and seeing Brian with a gun to his head was too much for him to bear. 

"Justin!" Brian called out to him, but he was restrained by Kip from approaching the boy. 

The gun dropped to the ground and Justin soon followed. 

Joe, still holding his shoulder, stumbled over and picked up the gun. He stood over Justin and pointed the gun at his head. "Payback, twink" he said, getting ready to pull the trigger. 

"NO!" Brian shouted.

Chuck ran over and put his gun to Joe's head. "Don't do it, man." 

Joe was itching to pull the trigger, but the pain in his shoulder was too intense. He let Chuck win this round. He moved the gun away. "What, are you sweet on him or something?" Joe snarled sarcastically. 

Joe went over, picked up the duffle bag of money, and looked at Kip. "What now?" he questioned. His shoulder still was painful but his anger superseded the pain. 

"Well if you two are done playing…lets load these two into the car and head on back. We have money to divide"…then he looked at Brain…"and debts to repay."

Joe stomped on out to the car while Chuck went and carefully picked up Justin. Kip ushered Brian out to the car. 

Brian was trapped and he knew it. Carl had been right. He should have let him help him. 

Brian watched with trepidation as the man who was carrying Justin, placed him gently in the back seat of the car. Kip pushed Brian into the backseat next to Justin as he slid in next to him. 

Brian gathered Justin in his arms, as he still was comatose. He heartened in the fact that he felt the boy snuggle in closer. He would get them out of this somehow, Brian thought, 'I have to.'


	5. KIPnapping

The ride was made in silence. Brian kept a close eye on which way they were going. He noted landmarks and street signs so he would be able to give directions to someone if the opportunity arose. 

They soon turned off onto a gravel road, which lead them to the old farmhouse. The three men exited the car. Chuck opened the side that Justin was on and reached for him. Justin snuggled tightly against Brian. "Let me take him in," Brian said, pleading with the man. Chuck nodded and stood back. 

Brian whispered reassuring words to Justin, "C'mon baby, we have to do this. Just stay close to me, everything will be okay." Justin relaxed a bit and let Brian push him gently out of the car. He slowly became more awake and securely wrapped himself in his arms, once Brian was standing. The pain Justin felt from the burns was lessoning and nothing would keep him from staying firmly attached to Brian. 

"Isn't that sweet." Kip said with little saccharine. "Just breaks my heart." Kip feigned.   
"Now move it." He pointed the way and Justin and Brian walked into the farmhouse. 

Joe was already inside. He had stripped off his shirt and was examining the bullet wound. He glared at Justin. "You are gonna pay for this, you little shit." He said, glaring at Justin. Brian squeezed the boy tighter. 

Chuck distracted everyone by slamming the first aid kit down on the table. "We have to get the bullet out." He said matter-of-factly. 

He pushed Joe down in a nearby chair. "This is gonna hurt you more than me," Chuck said, getting the supplies ready, "You may want to bite on something while I do it." 

Joe looked over at Justin, "bring the twink over here, I'll bite him." He said. Joe then yelled out in pain as Chuck's hand dumped some antiseptic over the wound. "Fuck! Warn me next time, asshole!" He shouted. 

Chuck was experienced at this, his brother use to be shot at all the time in the bad neighborhood they grew up in. He was used to removing bullets. He carefully pulled out the bullet and wrapped the wound. "You'll live." Joe smiled falsely at Chuck. Joe then got up and walked into another bedroom to get a new shirt that wasn't covered with blood. 

Kip, who had been silent for a while, finally spoke up. "You divide the money," he said to Chuck, "Mr. Kinney and I have some unresolved issues to settle." He walked over to Brian, gun in hand and gestured toward the bedroom, "You can either bring your boy toy here to participate, or he can wait out here. It's your choice Brian." Kip said. 

Brian wanted Justin with him so he could keep an eye out for him but he didn't want Kip touching him again. 

"I'll keep an eye on him." Chuck said. Chuck didn't want Kip putting his hands on Justin again either. The poor kid had been through enough. 

Justin held tighter to Brian, "No, I want… to stay with you." Justin stammered. Brian held Justin at arm's length, "I need you to do this." He pulled him close and whispered. "I'm gonna get us out of this." 

"I changed my mind, you're both going. Now move it." Kip said. He decided the best way to get back at Brian was to humiliate him in front of his little blonde boy. He ushered the two of them into the bedroom. Brian locked eyes with Chuck as Kip pushed them into the bedroom. Brian sensed the man was sweet on Justin, which could work to their advantage. 

Once inside the room, Kip pulled Justin over to him and stood behind him with the gun in the boy's side. "Showtime, Kinney. Take your clothes off." "Is this really necessary?" Brian said, stalling. "No, not really." Kip said nonchalantly, "We could have Justin strip for us instead." Kip said, unzipping the boy's pants and slipping his hand in, grabbing his cock. 

"Stop. I'll do it." Brian said. 

Kip kept talking "You sent him to me before, to tease me with his ass to get me to drop the charges against you and your company. I'm surprised you care." 

Brian looked at Justin, trying to seek some validation in Kip's comments. Justin couldn't look at Brian, he hung his head. He never wanted Brian to find out about that. 

Brian couldn't believe it. Justin had put himself in danger to save Brian from losing his job. Part of him wanted to shake him and the other part wanted to wrap him in his arms. He could do neither of these things as Kip held the gun firmly against Justin as he stroked him. The surprise on Brian's face was not lost on Kip.

"Oh ho." Kip said, "So little Justin here was out playing without Sugar Daddy's permission. Tsk, Tsk, He will have to be punished. Now, take off your clothes, Mr. Kinney." 

 

Brian saw no other choice but to comply with Kip's command. He took off his shirt and tossed it on the bed. He then toed off his shoes and unbuttoned his pants.

Kip smiled when he felt Justin's dick get hard in his hand. Justin's body only had one response when his lover was naked, no matter the circumstance. 

Kip pushed his own hardening cock against Justin's ass. Watching Brian undress reminded him of the two times they fucked. He drooled at the sight of the taller man when he was completely naked. "Revenge is so sweet." He said.

Just then, the door opened. Joe leaned against the door jamb. "I see you are not sharing your toys again, Kip." Joe stated. Joe licked his lips at the beautiful brunette standing naked. "That one's mine." Kip said, pulling his hand from Justin's pants, and pushing the boy towards Joe. "You have some business with the boy don't you?" Kip said, reminding him of his wrapped shoulder. Joe reached out and grabbed Justin before the boy could move out of his grasp. "Oh yeah, how could I forget?" He emphasized the last word by twisting Justin's arm behind his back. "Oww!" Justin cried out. Brian moved toward them but Kip blocked his path, gun pointed at his chest. 

 

He walked Brian backwards until he fell on the bed, on his back. Brian looked back and forth between the two men. "Look, I'll do whatever you want to both of you, just let Justin go." 

Joe laughed at Brian's comment and pulled out his knife, holding it to Justin's throat.

"You'll do whatever we want anyway." Joe said, licking Justin's face, "As many times as we want." 

Kip looked hungrily down at Brian. Kip stripped off his shirt and quickly rid himself of his pants, his hard cock standing at full attention. "Sit up and put your mouth on this." He said, waving his cock. Brian looked at Justin, who was fighting back tears. The older man felt his heart break that he had failed to get them out of this situation. 

Brian sat up and Kip put the gun to his head, "Make it good." Brian closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He had to resist the urge to bite down as hard as he could. If Justin wasn't in danger, he would have. 

"Mmm Yeah," Kip moaned, tangling his fingers in Brain's hair. 

Joe felt his cock hardening as he watched the erotic scene. He pushed Justin down to his knees, not taking his eyes off Kip and Brian. Joe unleashed his hard-on and positioned it at the boy's lips. " Suck it like your Sugar Daddy." He ordered. Justin blinked away hot tears as he took Joe's cock in his mouth. 

As much as Kip loved the feeling of Brian's mouth on his cock, he wanted to hurt Brian. Kip withdrew his cock from Brian's lips. He went around and sat behind Brian, so the brunette could have a clear view of Justin being forced to suck Joe. 

 

Kip reached around and fondled Brian's flaccid cock, "See your twink, Brian. He sure knows how to suck a cock" Kip leaned in close to whisper in Brian's ear. "Must be the hundredth time he has done it since he's been here, and that ass… I fucked him so hard…" Kip was unable to finish as Brian elbowed him in the face, breaking his nose. Blood was pouring out of it. Kip dropped his gun as he clasped his nose, moaning on the bed. 

Brian picked up the gun and pointed it at Joe. Justin stood up during the commotion getting away from Joe, who only appeared to have a knife on him. "Its cool it's cool." Joe said raising his hands. "No, its not." Brian said, lowering the gun just a bit and pulling the trigger, shooting Joe in the leg. "AHH, mother fucker.' Joe cried out, falling to the ground. Brian grabbed his pants and quickly put them on then grabbed a stunned Justin's hand and pulled him out into the living room. 

They were met by Chuck who was pointing the gun in their direction. 

Brian pulled Justin behind him and raised the gun at Chuck. "C'mon. You don't have to do this," Brian said. "Just let us get outta here." 

Chuck shook his head, "I can't do that, man. I am as much a part of this as they are."

Before another word could be spoken, Brian heard Justin scream out, "No!" Brian whirled around, gun still raised. He saw a bloodied Kip, holding the knife to Justin's throat. 

Through a broken wheezing nose Kip said, "I'm gonna make your boy bleed the way you made me bleed." Just as Kip was going to slice Justin's throat, there was a commotion outside which drew everyone's attention. Shortly, there was a voice amplified but a loud speaker, "Attention. This is the Police. We have the house surrounded. Put down your weapons and come out with your hands up." 

"Fuck!" Joe shouted. He was sitting against the bedroom door jamb, holding his injured leg. 

"How the hell did they find us?" Chuck voiced. 

Brian had been distracted by the happenings and Kip managed to kick the gun out of his hand. Kip released Justin and was able to recover the gun before Brian could. Justin immediately ran into the Brian's arms and the two men held each other, wondering who was going to make the next move. "It's almost over baby.' Brian whispered to Justin. 

"Shut up and sit down on the floor…both of you." Kip shouted. pointing the gun at them. 

Brian and Justin complied, sitting against the wall.

"What now?" Chuck asked. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Kip shouted, peeking out of the window. "God fucking damn it.' He cursed. The cops did have them surrounded, guns pointed at the house. 

"It's over." Chuck said, looking out from behind Kip. 

"It's not over until I say it's over," Kip snarled at him. 

Brian wrapped a protective arm around Justin. Kip glared at the two men. 

He stormed over to them, grabbing Brian by the hair and pulled him upward. He kept the gun against his side, "C'mon." he pushed him toward the door. "Brian!" Justin cried out. 

"Keep your gun trained on that one." Kip said to Chuck, indicating Justin. 

Justin stood up, "Justin, stay.' Brian shouted back. Justin looked at Chuck pointing the gun at him and listened to Brian. He stayed put.   
Kip maneuvered Brian in front of him, holding onto the back of his pants as he pushed him toward the front door. He pulled open the door and went out onto the porch with Brian shielding him.

Carl and his band of officers were shielded behind open car doors, guns ready. They had found their way there by a careful exploration of the evidence. They were able to find which store the kidnapper's phone was purchased at'. Then a tip call came in claiming to have seen Justin in a car with several other men, in the same area. That someone was smart enough to take down a license plate, after having seen the fliers of the missing boy. That plate number led them to Chuck's house back in the city. A quick search warrant turned up this address belonging to a relative in the same area the phone call had come from. Bingo. So there they were in a stand off.

Carl saw that one of the kidnapper's had come outside using Brian as a shield. Brian was bare-chested; Carl could only speculate what had happened to the man and to Justin. Carl did note the blood on the kidnappers face and the lack thereof on Brian…that was a good sign. However, where was Justin and was he okay? 

"You better call your men back, NOW!" Kip shouted from behind Brian. Kip made sure the officers saw the gun pointed in Brian's side. 

Carl picked up the mega phone, "We would like to talk to you. Can you pick up the phone?" Kip heard the cell phone they had purchased ringing inside. 

Kip pulled Brian's hair and tilted his head backwards, pointing the gun at his head. "No talking. Just back off or I will start shooting." 

Unbeknownst to the occupants of the house, a special tasks force officer had picked the lock on the back door after securing the fact that no one was in the kitchen area. He now crept quietly inside the kitchen. Peeking around the doorway briefly, the officer noted three occupants. Two were males sitting on the floor, one bleeding. Another was a male standing near the front door, armed. He assumed the other armed man was one of the kidnappers. The other two men did not seem armed, but he couldn't tell for sure. One male he recognized as the kidnapped boy. He snuck out the back door to report his findings, being sure to indicate that he could not see into the other interior rooms. 

Carl ordered men positioned on all sides of the house at every exit and entrance, except the front. He kept talking to Kip to keep him distracted. 

"I really want to work something out with you. I'm sure we can come to some kind of an agreement." Carl said.

"Fuck this shit…" Kip growled and pulled Brian back into the house. 

Once inside the house Kip backhanded Brian with the gun, knocking the taller man to the ground. "This is all your fucking fault." He screamed at Brian. Justin ran over to Brian, who was slow to rise, holding his jaw. Kip then kicked Justin in the side knocking him over. Justin moaned and clutched his stomach. 

He was about to deliver another blow to the boy when Chuck stopped him. Pushing him away from the two men, he shouted, "This isn't helping." 

Suddenly the front window shattered and smoke began to fill the room. Everyone was coughing. Brian had crawled over to Justin when Kip had kicked him and together they crawled towards where the front door was. They were met by strong arms that pulled them to safety. 

The boys were rushed over to a waiting ambulance where they were seated and given oxygen. 

When Brian had had his fill, he removed his mask and looked at Carl, who was standing nearby. "How did you find us?' he asked, curious to know. Carl smiled, "it wasn't easy."

Brian was now being looked at by an EMT for the bruise on his face. When another technician tried to examine Justin's injuries, he pulled away. Brian reached for him and wrapped his arms around him. "Later," he said to the Tech, he kissed the top of Justin's head and whispered comfortingly to him. 

All eyes looked toward the house as Kip and Chuck were brought out and handcuffed, coughing profusely. A stretcher was wheeled in for Joe. 

Carl looked back to Brian and Justin. "He gonna be okay?" Carl asked, studying the boy. "Eventually." Brian said. "Justin," Brian said, pulling the boy away so he could look at him. "I need you to let this man check you out and help you. I'm staying right here, but you need to let them see your injuries." Justin was about to protest when he saw the look in Brian's eyes and he finally relented. Brian held his hand, while the Tech laid Justin down on the stretcher, asking him questions about pain. Justin gave no verbal response only nods and shakes of the head. 

"Brian," Carl interrupted. He watched the two men taken away in the police car and the other in an ambulance. "I am gonna need to know the details of what happened in there so I know what to charge them with besides Kidnapping and Bank Robbery." Carl said.

"I know," Brian said. Carl nodded and left the boys alone with the Tech. He went to call Debbie so she could let everyone know that they were found, safe with apparently only minor physical injuries. 

An officer had brought out the bag that contained Brian's money. "Just photograph it and give it back to him." Carl said. 

Both men then went to the hospital. Justin's burns were treated with a salve, but they would heal. No broken jaws on either man, just bruises. Physically they would be okay.   
Mentally would be another story, but for now they were happy just to be back with one another. 

Justin did not want to see anyone. He didn't want them to see his mottled skin and didn't want to see their faces as they imagined what he had endured. He spoke to his mother by phone, keeping it brief and telling her he would see her soon. He just wanted to go home with Brian and try to heal, try to forget. 

Weeks passed and their physical scars healed. Justin was slowly getting back to himself. 

Brian didn't want to bring it up…but he had to. He had to know why. 

One quiet evening at the loft, after they had made love, Brian asked, "Why? Why did you go to Kip?" Justin knew Brian was referring to Kip's telling of Justin's adventure and blackmail of him, getting him to drop the charges of sexual harassment against Brian. 

"I had to, Brian." Justin said. "I couldn't let him take away from you what you worked so hard to build and maintain. I had to help." 

"Justin, it could have backfired." Brian said. "I didn't think about the consequences, Brian. I couldn't sit around and do nothing." He lifted his head to look at Brian, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." "Sorry's bullshit." Justin smiled and put his head back down.

Brian rubbed Justin's back with his hand. His back was almost smooth again,…the peeling from the burns had almost disappeared. "I'm sorry he hurt you." Brian said. Justin grinned, "Sorry's bullshit." Justin said. 

The details of Brian and Justin's ordeal was kept tightly sealed, nobody seemed interested anyway. Those close to the boys only knew the bare minimum and it was never talked about in a group. All three men were doing time in prison…where they belonged. Justin and Brian were able to go back to the way things were, almost.

"Brian?" 

"Go to sleep, Justin."

"I have to ask you something."

Heavy sigh, "what is it?"

"Am I really worth that much money?"

"No."

"No?"

"More."

Sunshine smile.


End file.
